


Night of Truth

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio and Benton Fraser have arrived at a party on Halloween and are getting ready to reveal all.





	Night of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Night of Truth
    
    [Ray]
    
    	We make quite a pair, y'know.
    
    	A guy dressed in the police uniform he's only worn once in the last
    - oh, God knows how long - and another guy dressed in the RCMP uniform
    he never seems to take off.  Crazy.  But still perfect for this party.
    
    	It's supposed to be a masquerade, a special Halloween thing.  But for
    once, we're going without the masks.  We're goin' in there and showing
    everyone everything. *Everything*.  I almost laugh, considering what
    Frannie'll think when she finds out tonight.  Slowly bubbling laughter
    fades quickly as I think about what effect the news will have on the
    rest of my family. 
    
    	Jeez, Benny.  I almost can't believe we're doing this; almost open my
    mouth to ask if you have any doubts.  But one look at your face and I
    know you don't. 
    
    	I don't know if I've ever seen you so happy, and I suddenly want to
    burst into tears.  We've hidden for so long.  So very, very long.  And
    now the world gets to meet my lover. 
    
    	After we leave the party, I'll have you all to myself, thank God, and
    I'll show you how we're really celebrating this special day.  I love
    you so very much, Benny. 
    
    *****
    
    [Ben]
    
    	I imagine we look like fools, you in your official uniform, which I
    only remember seeing you wear at Detective Gardino's funeral; and I in
    my serge.  We stick out like proverbial sore thumbs. 
    
    	Odd, though.  It's nice to know that for once, everyone else is hiding
    their true selves and we are not.  We have donned costumes that show
    exactly who we are inside.  We are revealing the people who, no matter
    how obvious it may have seemed to some, have been undercover for a very
    long time. 
    
    	It makes me deliriously happy to know we can end the secrets, stop the
    lies.  I worry about the future, yes, and I worry more for your sake
    than my own.  Coming out into a situation like yours will not be easy,
    and I feel the tension fighting its way back into your body. 
    
    	I throw a glance your direction, fixing my smile firmly in place so
    that I don't betray even a hint of fear at all the pain and anxiety I
    see reflected in the depths of your emerald eyes.  Your mouth twitches.
    Tears glint brightly, and all I want to do is take you into my arms,
    protect you.  But I can't do that right now; we have to try to protect
    each other while we take this risk. 
    
    	My solace lies in the knowledge that once we have accomplished this,
    we will be free, and we can spend the rest of this night - the rest of
    our *lives* - showing one another how deep this love goes.  Tonight,
    the spirits commune, and we will come alive with them, at last. 
    
     - end - 


End file.
